


I Want It, I Got It

by omgspnfanfiction



Series: I Want It, I Got It [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Clubbing, Cumming on Thigh, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Drunk Dancing, F/M, Grinding, Grinding on strangers, Incest, Incest Kink, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Jealous Damon Salvatore, Jealousy, Love, Masturbation, Minor Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, NSFW, NSFW GIF, Oral, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Damon Salvatore, Protective Damon Salvatore, Protective Siblings, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Smut, Tumblr, Vampire Bites, Vampire Diaries x reader, Vampire Sex, Voyeur Stefan, Voyeurism, cumming, cumming inside, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgspnfanfiction/pseuds/omgspnfanfiction
Summary: Y/n won’t stop until Damon and Stefan finally admit the truth.





	I Want It, I Got It

**Author's Note:**

> This is all incest, so don’t read this if you get squeamish or don’t like that. Set in season 1-2, Damon is 169yrs old, Stefan is 162yrs old, Y/n is 158yrs old. The title is inspired by Ariana Grande 7 rings.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> If you ever want to chat or have suggestions go here, [My Tumblr](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/)

“Come on, Damon. Lets, go clubbing! Pleeeeeeease, I’m so bored!” You begged your brother, Damon, but he just rolled his eyes, looking bored at the thought. Even though he knew he was going to cave to your wishes, sooner or later. He wished he had more control, but he loved to see you happy and could never say no to you. The smile you wore when you got him to agree always made his heart skip a beat and made saying yes to you worth any sacrifice on his part. Shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts of you, if he kept at it, he’d be down a path a brother shouldn’t be while thinking of their sister.

“Ok, fine.” He said rolling his eyes. You squealed, hugging him tight and kissing his cheek. You didn't see how he relaxed into you and smiled, closing his eyes to lean into you.

“Thank you, D! I’m going to go get ready!” You say as you release him and skip out of the room. You spend the next 2 hours getting ready, doing your makeup and choosing the perfect outfit to make Damon finally make a move. You had been in love with both your brothers for a very long time now, they felt the same about you but refused to even acknowledge it. They always pretended nothing was happening, but you couldn’t handle it anymore, so you decided to tease them both until they cracked. Every day you could see the tension they carried when they were around you. It didn’t help that it was summer, and you were wearing the shortest clothes you could get away with. It didn’t matter that you couldn’t feel the hot being a vampire, you still wore barely any clothes, driving Damon and Stefan crazy with lust. You loved how they looked at you, as if they wanted to devour you and fuck you against the closest surface, you wish they would. But instead, they always looked away before you could catch them, acting as if they were never looking at you in a way a brother shouldn’t in the first place. As if the dirty thoughts didn’t go through their heads, thinking all the things they would do to you. Damon was more willing to cross the forbidden taboo zone, he didn’t give a fuck what society thought. But he had no idea you liked him back, he was sure his baby sister wasn't a creep like he was for wanting his own sibling so he never brought it up. In his mind having you in this way was better than losing you.

You were finally ready and were wearing the [ tiniest piece of fabric ](https://i1.wp.com/fashionmusedesignerclothing.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/08/GAL7662-Millionairess-Metal-Mesh-Dress.jpg?fit=736%2C736&ssl=1) that still passed as a club look without being completely naked, you wanted all of Damon's attention tonight. After spraying yourself with your perfume, you went downstairs where Damon was waiting for you. He looked so hot in his burgundy Henley and signature leather jacket, you loved that look on him, it always managed to get you all hot and bothered. He stood up when he heard you come down the stairs and was about to say something when he saw you. Whatever he meant to say was forgotten, seeing you in that dress made his pants swell and eyes turn dark, you looked almost naked in it. In the right light it was even see-through, leaving little to the imagination, it made him feel like locking you up and fucking you in every room of the house.

“What do you think you're wearing?” Damon asked barely getting the words out.

“A dress.” You say innocently, you twirled around “Do you like it?”

“Don’t be cute! Go change!” He ordered, he couldn’t have anyone look at you in that dress, the possessive side of him was acting up and it wouldn’t allow anyone to stare at what was meant for him.

“Damon! I’m 158 years old, I can make my own damn choices!”

“Y/n!” Damon growled out, but you kept walking away, ignoring him completely as you headed for the car. He glared after you but followed anyway, knowing he couldn’t stop you without really locking you up and the last time he did that you didn’t talk to him for 3 years.

\---------------

You had been dancing for a few hours now. Damon had been glaring from his spot at the bar the whole time, keeping his eyes on you but not dancing with you. You hated when he got so mad at you that he didn’t talk to you or even stay with you. But you didn’t even realize Damon wasn’t mad, he was just jealous over all the stares you were receiving. He couldn’t be with you right now without making it obvious he was jealous, so he kept his distance before he did something he’d regret.

“Hey sexy!” A man said from behind you as his hands grasped your waist. You started grinding your ass against him, letting him grab your hips. You looked up at Damon as you did so, seeing him shaking with anger and jealousy. Smirking you wrapped your arms around his neck and let the guy grind his hard-on up against you. You closed your eyes and leaned your head against his chest as you moaned. Hearing the glass break from the dance floor over the music, something only a vampire would have, you smiled.

The next thing you knew you felt the guy being ripped off of you and compelled to get out and never turn to look at you again. The guy ran away fast as Damon grabbed your hand and pulled you to the exit, rolling your eyes you let him, knowing he was too pissed and jealous to let you stay in the club any longer. The whole car ride was silent as he was still fuming, and you didn’t want to get into a fight. As soon as he had parked you stormed out of the car slamming the door and going to your room. Damon wasn’t going to let you leave him like that and chased after you at vamp speed, stopping in front of you. You rolled your eyes as he gave you a smirk.

“Come on princess! You’re not that mad, that guy wasn’t even your type and you know it! Let’s have a party here just you and I” Damon suggested, giving you his panty-dropping smile, something that always got you to agree. You rolled your eyes but nodded, going to play music on the speakers. He went to the basement for a couple of blood bags and poured them into cups for the two of you. When he returned to the living room, he found you dancing with a bottle of vodka, looking downright sinful.

Racing up to you, he handed you the blood and began dancing with you as you both kept drinking the blood and liquor.

Soon enough your both dancing happily and drunkenly all over the house, having the best time. Without realizing it you end up facing him and grinding up against his thigh in the kitchen as he grips your waist in his hands. Getting into the music you tip your head back and move your arms up above you, accidentally spilling some blood onto your neck, it drips down your dress and onto your boobs.

Laughing as Damon leans his head down and licks the blood of off you, stopping at your neck to give you a bite with his human teeth, the sensation causing you to give a little moan, not being able to stop it from slipping out. Damon groans into your throat at the sound of it, his vampire teeth coming in to tease your neck slightly. Making you moan out again and grab onto the back of his hair, your fingers grabbing onto the locks and tugging at it.

Something in Damon snaps and he digs his teeth into you hard, sucking your blood. You lean your head to the side, giving him more room as you moan loudly and grind your hips harder onto his thigh. Leaving a trail of wetness on his jeans. You bring your head into his neck and give a long lick before biting your teeth into him. Both of you getting so turned on and high off the others blood. The knowledge that it is the most intimate act for vampires only spurred you on and made it more intoxicating to drink from him. All the love you felt for him and love he felt for you could be felt and it gave you the best high of your life. You could feel the lust and desire inside him and it intensified yours. Grinding onto his lap harder trying to meet your end, when he leans up and tweaks your nipple, causing you to cum suddenly all over his thigh, drenching him. He groans and pulls away from your throat as you do the same, looking into his eyes he leans down and kisses you messily. Your tongue and his combining the blood and making you moan at the taste of your own. Seeing his chin drenched in your blood, made you shiver, you never thought it would be so hot to see, his eyes were red and the veins under his eyes appeared, you could only assume you looked as wrecked, if not more, as he did.

You take a step back as Damon rips your dress apart, causing you to whimper. Staring at you in awe at your body, he was finally getting the one thing he had always wanted and dreamt of, you. It was all too much for him, having you here and seeing you in your panties, almost made him cum right there. You were so gorgeous; your body was perfect in his eye and your curves were anything but hidden with your attire, letting him see everything he ever wanted too. Smirking he looked down at you as if were a full course meal.

He grips your waist and lifted you onto the kitchen counter. You wrap your arms around his neck as he starts kissing you again, placing his hands next to your thighs on the counter. Grabbing onto his hair and another hand onto his shirt, you wrap your legs around his waist, moaning into his mouth as you pull him closer. Damon lets out a groan against your lips when he reaches his hand into your panties and finds you are soaking for him. He is harder than he ever has been for anyone else, never having wanted someone so badly in his life. He rips your tiny string panties off and rubs his fingers over your slit. You let out a moan and grip his hair harder, causing him to smirk against your lips and bite one.

“Damon please!” You beg, you needed him inside of you so bad, you were aching for him.

“Not yet princess, I want you to cum one more time!” He said as he kissed down your chest until he got to your pussy. He spread your lips and leaned in to give your clit a kiss. You shivered and grabbed onto the back of his head as he leaned down and licked up your wetness. Both of you moaning at the same time.

“Please Damon, eat my pussy” You begged him, leaning your head against the cupboard.

“With pleasure, princess!” He said as he dove further into your pussy, licking and sucking your pussy a lot harder. Giving you so much pleasure you could barely handle it. Damon nipped at your clit, the feeling so good it made you scream his name. He smirked as he sucked down your juices, licking until you came down from your high and stopped shaking.

You breathed out and grabbed onto his head, pulling him up and into a kiss. Tasting yourself all over his lips, you reached down and saw his jeans and boxers were already off, you slide his dick against your wetness. Groaning, he reached down as well, both of you inserting him inside your pussy. Moaning at the feeling of him stretching you out, his dick felt so good inside you. You knew he was big from seeing his bulge through his jeans, but you never realized how big he was until he was inside you. It started off slow but once you wrapped your arms and legs around him, he started picking up his speed a bit.

Fucking you into the cupboard, you couldn’t believe this was happening, you felt like you were going to cum again at any second. Gripping onto his hair with one hand and his shoulder with the other you shoved your face against his chest and bit until you tasted blood, making you come once again. Damon fucked you through it all, not letting you cum down from your high as the pleasure continued, making you gush cum, drenching him further. You drag your nails from his shoulder down his back, making him bleed and moan loudly as he leaned his head into your shoulder. Looking over his shoulder, movement caught your eye.

There against the doorway watching you was your other older brother, Stefan. You were surprised to see him tonight. He was supposed to come back tomorrow from Elena’s house, they were having date-night and he planned to sleepover at her house after. The thought had made you burn with jealousy but you didn’t let it show if you wanted Stefan you had to wait and seduce him properly. He was always so stoic and reserved around you. You knew his lust for his baby sister was something he tried to ignore, he believes you deserved better than him or Damon, but he couldn’t help the sick love he had for you. You never knew why he saw himself so horribly, he and Damon deserved so much more in your opinion. You wanted to be there for them and love them the way they had always done for you. Stefan also thought being with Elena would stop the sick love he had for his sister but not even that helped. He often wished it was you when he was with Elena, always imagining everything they did with you instead. Always making Elena be quiet so he could imagine you in her place as he fucked her. So, the fact that he was home and he had his jeans unzipped and was stroking his dick while staring right at you, shocked you but gave you the biggest thrill down your core.

He just kept stroking, not even when your eyes met did he stop, if anything your eyes on him seemed to encourage him and made him stroke faster. You moaned at the sight and gripped harder onto Damon, whose head hadn’t moved from your shoulder. He had moved his hands to your nipples though, making you squeeze around him, causing him to stutter his movements as you gripped his cock so nicely. Stefan hadn’t removed his eyes from yours as he touched himself. You leaned down and licked up Damon’s neck as you stared at Stefan causing him to bite his lip to keep from moaning. You bite until Damon’s blood started trailing down his neck before licking it all up, making Damon moan and Stefan slide his hand faster down his cock.

You couldn’t believe you had both your brothers in this position. You were starting to lose hope that either one would crack, and you would live without them in that way forever. But seeing both of them there, one inside you and one jerking off to you made a fire burn inside you. You knew Stefan would be so much easier to crack now, he would soon be inside you like you have always dreamed and maybe after, both your brothers could take you at the same time. Thinking of both of them fucking hard into you, made you lose it and clench and cum around Damon, staring straight at Stefan as you did. Seeing you cum and look into his eyes, Stefan came all over his chest. You gave another squeeze and that set Damon off, he moaned and bit into your shoulder as he came inside you. You smirked as Damon panted into your shoulder and you raked your hands through his hair to calm him down. He pulled his head back and looked down at you, you smiled up at him and met halfway to share another kiss. This one was light and sweet compared to the others of the night. Smiling you parted and rested your head against his forehead. Both of you were staring at each other and smiling.

Damon grabbed your hands as he said “I love you Y/n”

“I love you, Damon!” You giggle with happiness and kiss him again. He chuckled and grabbed your hips throwing over his shoulder quickly before going up the stairs, grinning as he heard your surprised squeal. Stefan had disappeared after he came, probably to stew in his own guilt but you knew you were going to be able to talk him out of those feelings and accept your love as Damon had. You couldn’t wait!


End file.
